An analytical technique using a liquid chromatograph needs to be highly accurate. A measuring method can be exemplified as contents to be set in the liquid chromatograph when a chromatogram is measured. The measuring method can be defined as, for example, the flow rate of an eluent (solvent), the sample injection amount, and the upper limit of the pressure.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique for converting a measuring method of a certain device (conventional liquid chromatograph) to a measuring method of another device (ultrahigh velocity liquid chromatograph) with linear velocity (velocity at which a certain component passes through a column) which is higher than that of the device. Further, Patent Literature 1 discloses that the correction value is acquired using data or the like of the column at the time of conversion of the measuring method.